This invention pertains to a system which provides an ergonomic magnet steering wheel used for its therapeutic, blood circulation or health care effect on the operator of the vehicle. The creation of a wave field, such as a magnetic field and/or an electric field, will provide vehicle operators with a therapeutic or health care effect in their fingers, hands and/or wrists as they grip the steering wheel.
The potentially therapeutic, healing, preventative, health effect and biological effects of the application of numerous types and magnitudes of magnetic and/or electromagnetic fields have been studied and are the subject of numerous prior patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,084,003, 3,921,620, 5,002,068 (each of which are incorporated herein by reference). Exposing part or all of the human body to certain magnetic fields is believed to alleviate pain, increase the circulation of the blood in the area in which the magnetic field (for instance) is imposed, in addition to other benefits.
Although many have experienced the adverse effects, the adverse blood circulation effects of holding on to a steering wheel for prolonged periods of time has not been heretofore adequately remedied or alleviated.
Despite the long felt need, there has not heretofore been an adequate system for alleviating the symptoms of holding a steering wheel, especially for long haul truckers, cross country drivers, and others who spend a substantial amount of time driving. The automotive industry has likewise not heretofore experienced the use of a magnet to produce a magnetic field with a potential health effect, at an area above and around the steering wheel of a vehicle.
Wearing magnetic or magnetized gloves or handwear is not practical as the vehicle operator needs to handle and interface with components and things which may sensitive to a magnetic field. Further, gloves or handwear are not desirable to many drivers.
There has been a long felt, but heretofore unsatisfied need for such a magnetic therapeutic system, and this invention satisfies this need with the advantages and features described herein.